A promise
by Autumns Memories
Summary: Memories of the past catch up to them but could they ever truly let go? (Mini fanfic)


It was snowing.

Flakes of freezing, crystal-white fluff descended from the coal black skies above. They quickly covered the town in a thick blanket.

I huddled deeper into the soft, red fabric of my hoodie, trying to block out the cold that seemed to pass straight through me. I hurried up the endless stairs of the apartment complex until I came to a standstill outside a small flat. The pillar-box red paint, that covered the front door, had faded and peeled away a long time ago. I noticed the flowers below the window sill had unfortunately withered away and died. It made me sad, recalling all the effort we put in to make those flowers bloom. I shook my head and quickly entered our home.

It was exactly the way I left it. Piles of mismatched books and papers scattered across the ground, hiding the creamy wooden floor from view. The window was open slightly, allowing a gentle breeze to pass through and ruffle the light blue curtains, with the watery light giving the place a dull, washed out glow.

I glanced back at the kitchen and took in the endless cartons of takeout food and microwaved meals. I frowned slightly, upset that he isn't taking care of himself anymore. _He promised me…_

I sighed and glanced towards the back bedroom; the door was left ajar, allowing me to slip inside easily without disturbing the cluttered mess around my ankles. I knew it was impossible for me to disturb anything, but such old habits really do die hard.

I looked over at the double bed that was messily made and smiled softly to myself, recalling an old memory as I looked around the room…

_We sat there together, content in one another's presence. His longer legs were laid out either side of my hips whilst his muscular arms were wrapped around my waist, cradling me against his broad chest. He gently kissed my neck as I held my mug of steaming hot-chocolate to my parched lips. I chuckled at his antics as I gulped the liquid greedily and sighed happily. I was warm and snug in his overly large, cream knit sweater that surrounded me with the soothing scent of old paper, ink and the slight, spicy undertone of his favourite aftershave. I felt safe._

I blinked and shifted my gaze from the bed to the desk across the room. It was cluttered with numerous documents that he had been neglecting for what appeared to be a while. The shelves that hung above it were smothered in photo frames. I stepped closer, curiosity tugging at my mind. _I don't remember him having this many photographs…_

As I studied the photos I realised they were snapshots of us together. The memories flooded my mind in quick flashes –

_We were snuggled close together in bed on the morning of Christmas Eve. I pulled out my mobile phone and snapped the photo to later text it him in the middle of our English class. His face turned a lovely shade of red when he read the suggestive winky face I left at the end of the text._

Blink.

_His arms wrapped around my shoulders as his chin rested on my head. He was half sitting on his desk with me between his legs cuddling closer to him. A slight flash in the corner of my vision told me a photo had been taken by him. I smiled in content._

Blink.

_I remember my friend screaming at me how it was wrong, how he was sick in the head for loving me. He pleaded with me to tell him that he imagined it. I couldn't. I couldn't lie to him. He punched my face and called me a dirty Faggot. He told me he hated me and wished for my death._

Blink.

_I chased him across the parking lot, begging for him to understand. I touched his shoulder and he raced out into the road. I watched in horror as time slowed and the trucks tires screeched along the ground, protesting against the slippery, icy road. I managed to snag hold of his coat and toss him to safety before everything went black._

Blink.

I shivered at the chilling memory, it was still fresh even after all this time. I spun on my heel and made my way hastily down the steps of the apartment complex. I moved quickly down the snowy sidewalk, leaving no footprints in my wake.

I reached the gates swiftly and a quick glance told me he was already here. I walked slowly and silently knelt beside him. I frowned at the tears falling down his cheeks and followed his gaze to the headstone he sat in front of.

My headstone.

I softly pressed a kiss to his temple as I wrapped my large, creamy-white wings around him.

He blinked, confused before he smiled softly at me "Hey, Little Red. You kept your promise..." He pulled me into his arms and held me close to his chest.

I nodded and smiled up at him "Always, Big Bad." He drew me into a tender kiss filled with love and regret. As we pulled away from each other I gazed into his mesmerising green eyes.

"It's time." I whispered. He nodded and grasped my hand tightly in his own.

"You'll stay with me won't you? You won't leave me, right?" His voice shook with deep emotion.

"I'm here, Derek. I always will be."

I pulled him along behind me, his own feathery wings looked a little darker compared to mine and they didn't appear to look whole. It didn't matter. Anything broken can be fixed; it just needs time. I already promised him I'd stay by his side, always. I smiled and squeezed his hand before we took off into the night sky, flying towards the clouds where our utopia lay hidden in their depths.

We were reunited and refused to lose one another again.

This was our winters promise.


End file.
